The New Beginnings - Parapines Fanfiction series 2
by MrSimsFanatic
Summary: As the story of the crossover series is now continuing, everything in this second book is Norman's Point of View and what he realizes along with the other, there's a new face in town a quite odd teen boy that is a year younger then them that looks too normal other then most people around gravity falls aren't Normal at all except the tourists that come around once a while. Things st
1. It All Begins Here

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Chapter I: It all begins here/h2  
>div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"<br>div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
>div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"<br>p style="line-height: 1.7em;" ~{ From where things have became| Norman's Point of View}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / I...I seen a lot in my past two years here in Gravity falls...ever since my freshmen year meeting Dipper, Mabel, Coraline, and Wybie They became so close to me...specially Dipper that now...he's the love of my life since were together now... and now how the pulse of the light travels through the skies of Gravity Falls while I sit here in the car on my way driving to school going through a rough thunderstorm, just another storm here in Gravity Falls. As I remember the cold evil sight of the Gedien Glee that we all battled last year in the summer of 2014 and now that it's 2016 now... everything has been quite quiet around here. I...had an experience...that I never had in my life when I was a freshmen...end of freshmen year me and Dipper had our first time together...only at 16. But It was quite amazing but also scary a bit since I never did it before... from when the night fall of that night of The Annual Purge test that was held and created by no other then...the man himself, Gedien Glee... It's so fast of how these two years living here in gravity Falls now that all of us are Juniors now and It's only September right now, a month after school started and new faces are around here. as the full moon turns white and disappears behind the hills before the sun comes up and the fog decreases into the grounds...I lay here in bed since sleeping has been harder for me but Dipper knows how to help me to sleep...he's the best thing in my life and I'm happy to have him forever. We both told eachother we can make this through no matter what. Things get colder around here some days and it's only september...as the pulse effect of the butterflies roaming around on an unexpected weather hurrying into shelter to hide from the bitterness of the weather itself where at the top of the mountain...the sun peaks through in some parts of the forest where around there it's pretty nice... My name is Norman Babcock and I've been living in Gravity Falls for two years now and things are starting to become quite odd around here...br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{Intercept with feelings}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As I sit here with my friends and the love of my life, things are pretty quiet here in school today but now that the former students have been gone forever now since they graduated and my sister and Wendy graduated in 2014. From the night we killed Wendy's boyfriend but Wendy never finding out until a year later from when we told her what happened on the night he died, she was quite disappointed that her own love would do that to his cousin's boyfriend; Soooooo Normy and Dipster...you two know whats coming up right? As Mabes sits there looking like she remembers something; No? Not really what is it Mabes? Me and Dipper ask confused; You silly heads it's you two's two year anniversary being together! Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Oh yes It's our anniversary coming up love! Dipper getting all excited is always cute to see all the time when I see his smile light up with excitement and happiness what makes me happy; You two idiots forget about y'all's big day you two got together? and even I can remember that and me and Wybie don't even care about those things. Coraline implying to herself as always, she likes to sound right to anything while my buddy Wybie sits there completely silent; Well it's actually tomorrow huh Dippy love? Yes it is bae. Wow, I never thought he would finally call me bae, even though I never heard any guy call a guy that but it feels nice to hear it from the love of my life; Aww, I like that name Dippy love! As I'm sitting here as my face gets pink from still hearing it going through my head with excitement; Well, me and Wybie gotta head to Algebra 2. You two have algebra together? Mabel getting surprised like she wants to know as usual isn't surprising; Yeah, were partners obviously so yeah, anyways we'll see you all later. Okay bye you two love birds! MABEL! ugh lets go Wybie. Calm down love... br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Well you two wanna come hang out with me in the libary? What you don't wanna text neil like usual? I shouldn't of ask that question since it's none of my business; Actually, he's actually...transferring here if you didn't know...? Wait...Neil didn't tell you anything Norman?! As I'm sitting here getting quite bummed my own childhood best friend never told me he was coming here...maybe it was a surprise?; Mabel! You wern't supposed to say anything! As I'm guessing I was right about that it was going to be a surprise; -sigh- Well my lovem Neil told us two to surprise you that his family is transferring here since his dad's job and that he also wants to be with Mabel and hang with you and me. Oh awesome! I haven't seen him since our freshmen spring style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Yeah it's been a while huh Normy?br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Mabel questioning as usual; Yeah It's been exactly two year Mabes. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Well lets head to class. Yeah I'm surprised we got class together thebr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /second time even though last year us three were spitted up. Yeah I knowbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Right? Dipper exclaiming as usual makes my world go around;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Well lets go! I say with excitement with the new year to start;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{ I'm new here in Gravity Falls, and I'm your neighbor}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As I'm sitting here on my front porch as my mother brings me and dipper out some drinks as we sit here bored to death she tells us we got some new neighbors and even I got confused when I heard " New neighbors" which surprised Dipper that I gotten the feel of the Gravity Falls personality hitch as his voice squeaks and I hold onto him to calm him down as he's being silly; Dipper calm down you didn't act like that when I first showed up to Gravity Falls. Yeah true...but I never thought another family would move into here to Gravity Falls and this kid looks kinda odd to me. Dipper getting suspicious from the normal teenager looking like he can be a goodie goodie but now that I think of it, he kinda looks too normal which there isn't nothing normal at all around here from my experiences and Dipper's as well; I gotta admitt...he does look quite odd to be too much of "normal" I guess. But why would someone like him move here? Agh! As I'm falling to the ground the pulse of shock going through my body is full of pain and everything is a blurr all except the boy next door and the family itself and the boy's eyes are like too green pools with the blonde filled hair as they turn red but...I woke up next to dipper in the glider swing realizing it was all a dream as Dipper has my head on his lap and I gotten startled; Whats wrong you okay Normy? Y-yeah...I just h-had the most strange dream ever and...what the- As I turned around quickly seeing the same boy and the family but he looks less normal, which kinda worried me a bit. U-uh...can we go inside and lay down please love... Of course, come on. as he gives me a kiss upon my lips making me feel better; as were heading upstairs and we lay down, holding eachother closely in bed and not caring who see's us, another kiss I gotten and I'm on top of him turning into a make out session which I can see where this is going of course, I feel the breathing of Dipper on my neck as I accidentally let out a moan but hopefully my mother never even heard it the breaths we exchange, I can see our hormones are getting fired up again. From when I get pushed back against the headboard of my bed and Dipper is ready to take the charge of intercourse which I see i'm the one where things get intense. From when Dipper let out a moan from me grabbing around him and things get more intense until i fell back on the bed starting to have these headaches my mind and everything around me starting to get blurry making Dipper scared of his life trying to wake me up until everything was clear from seeing the same image of the young teen boy with the green eyes and blonde hair from next door which frighten me even more but after waking up from once again, it was a dream. I was dreaming a dream. How is that Possible... but now that I know i'm actually awake because me and Dipper wouldn't of just went straight up here to have sex for no reason; even though it was 6 in the morning and it was time for me to get ready but this time, Dipper was downstairs with my mom telling her he wants to take me to school in his car with him, still remembering the day we used to ride the mystery gulf cart around town to school having fun along the side with Mabel as we were speeding to school before we were almost late; Oh hey Love, what are you doing here? as I fake asking just for fun wanting to hear what he is going to say; I'm taking you to school and your mom was already up so she let me in, go get ready silly. Okay okay love. What I call Dipper all the time now as I go head into the shower leavint them two in the kitchen to chat among themselves; So I seen y'all got some new neighbors huh? Why YES Dipper! I hope Norman can try to talk to the new boy and make friends with him. Maybe you all can hang with him at school sometime! Woah woah mrs. Babcock! We don't even know who he is yet. We never know if he isn't some jock or whoever that likes to care only about themselfs like everyone else around here these days does or the people that visit here, trust me. I used to live in Los Angeles and there was a LOT of snobs there. As I heard Dipper shouting from the kitchen couldn't help myself trying to hold back a laugh but I had to let it out; Yeah but I bet you were once like that too huh love?! I shouted laughing my butt off from the shower; Bae stop no I wasn't! I couldn't help myself but to say; I love you! does that make you feel better? Knowing that, I love you always makes him feel better; Oh okay I forgive you! Dipper shouting from upfront as I get out of the shower, fixing my tall black hair that never falls down for some reason but as I continue to throw on this nice polo shirt for the first time and some shorts since it was kinda hot today for the first time and clear...which was quite odd knowing already seeing Dipper wearing a designed t-shirt and his favorite vest and his hat but not the hat he got from around here, but after I walked out of the bathroom giving another look to Dipper realizing he isn't wearing a hat for the first time, his wavy hair in the light and he looks really beautiful but as I noticed he's giving me a look as well as my mom sits there taking a picture of us staring into eachothers eyes. Woah...Norman y-you look...really really cute...I thought you always wore long sleeve shirts or your red jacket? Dipper studdering is really adorable I couldn't help myself but laugh; No...it's pretty hot today so I wore this that my sister got for me for the sadie hawkens dance coming up this spring semester...but I wanted to try it on just to see what it looks like...and I kinda like it. Well you look really amazing. BUT norman. I don't care what you look like, I like you for who you are. As my cheeks get hot from what he said and on the side my mother sitting there smiling thinking it's really cute what my own boyfriend just said. After embracing him me and Dipper went to the car and drove off to school jamming to our favorite songs;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{Key to the Decoded Heart}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As Coraline sits there with Wybie in the Libary looking bummed as their studying together holding hands, Coraline starts to think if she and Wybie should have an anniversary or not; Wybie...? Yeah? You think...we were being dumb for not having...an anniversary? As Wybie sits there thinking knowing him, he's the slow one a lot but a really good inventor at many things; Well, If you want to have one then I'll be happy to. I don't know it's just...I never had a real relationship for two years now so it's like...well...UGH idk like- As from this moment as the moment Wybie lays a kiss onto her lips calming her down; Well, do you want to have one? Wybie asking looking like he's interested; Only if you want to? of course! Wybie agreeing to have one making Coraline happy as they hug eachother tightly as they leave the libary, everything is all silent once again, until the next day...;/p  
>div  
>div  
>div 


	2. The New Face

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Chapter II: The New Face/h2  
>div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"<br>div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
>div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"<br>p style="line-height: 1.7em;" ~{ Love Intertwine is what I'm feeling Dipper}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /As Mabel sits there texting her love of the life "Neil" my best friend since god knows how long, she wonders when the dude himself is going to arrive soon and when I can give him a good hug and we can all go hang out and go solve mysteries together while he watches us three do the solving. Well...they start to be googly togehter where it starts to get kinda annoying and me and dipper don't do that in front of everyone like for the show sake; Who you texting Mabes? I asked faking; Neil! He's almost here! He's about down the road! his parents are dropping him off here to come hang with me for the day. Oh cool! Well I can't wait for all of us together to do something! I shouted as my lying isn't always convincing so Mabel can tell something is up; Okay, spill it Normy. What's wrong? As I sit there getting nervous; Well...it's just that Neil hasn't always been fond with ghost hunting a lot and he gets scared easily so like, were gonna have to be careful and- keep him around you that will make him feel better mabes. I tell Mabel making things easier for all of us; Okay sounds good and I would love to be close to my man! hehehehehe! Mabel doing her funny laugh always made me laugh as usual is something that cheers me up as were hanging in town today looking around for fun while Dipper is doing testing back at school he had to make up but I'm going to pick him up soon though; Hey Mabes? Yeah Normy? I kinda hope that...e and Dipper will be together forever...do you think that will happen...? As Mabel is sitting there giving me the serious look like I'm stupid as I think that was the dumbest question to ask, until she speaks; Boy I should slap you silly! What...? Of course you two are going to be together forever I can see it trust me. I never seen this kind of love and I can see that you two are meant for each other and do NOT deny it Normy! and I BETTER be your brides maid for you two's wedding! As what she said made my whole face turn red from hearing that since I'm only 16 kinda got me flustered, do not know why but it did; Oh heheh okay sure you can be our brides maid! When Mabel sits there doing her happy dance is always a laugh to laugh at; Well, lets go get Dipper Mabes. Oh uh uh YOU can go get him. I'll walk back to the shack it's not too far from this point. -sigh okay I guess... I imply to myself walking away sheepishly waving back to her;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /As I'm pulling up to the parking lot and seeing Dipper looking upset after waiting for his scores as he gets in the car, I lay a kiss on his lips to make him feel better; why did you kiss me love...? He asks confused; Can I see the test scores bae? I ask hoping he feels better; I got a c+...I never got lower then a B in my whole life... As I give him another kiss to make him feel better and I tell him; Do not worry. Your still passing and thats the best thing to do, is to pass that class so be proud of that! As of my pathetic speech is not as good since I am not the type to give out speeches so I kinda failed; But instead I was gave a kiss by Dipper seeing that I made him feel better somehow and as we drive off to my house to do some studying since he's staying the night to give Mabel and Neil some time to themselves; br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{Did you feel that boom?}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As I'm in the school parking lot getting out of the car and I had this sudden urge to bite my tongue from seeing the boy that is new to gravity falls living next door which was killing me as usual but then he started approaching me but then Dipper hurried over next to me knowing from him he knows what my faces mean when I'm like getting irritated or anything; Um, hi. Who are you? Can I help you? Dipper asks the odd boy with the blonde spiked hair spiked facing backwards; Oh, well I'm new here, my name is Connor. Connor Deheart. You must be Norman and Dipper right? Uh...how do you know our names? As Dipper asks while I stand behind him irritated with anger rushing through me; Well, you two are known around here as one of the mystery trio and that you two are dating of course. Right? As we both get quiet about what he said we just sit there as I respond; Yeah, were dating. Is that a bad thing? I asked challenging and as Connor's smile fades away; Well, my daddy own this school and does he know anything about homo-sexuals dating around here? Okay listen here! As my voice gets sharper with more anger; That's really offensive and I don't know who you are but don't come near us if your going to cause trouble with us. Ah! I can buy our your whole family if I wanted to so don't even dare challenge me got- NO! I fight back with words as my voice get sharper and my eye color went from light sapphire blue to green know only Dipper and Mabel know about my gift; I think you should go before you lose a finger... Norman...calm down...it's- no Dipper obviously we got here another trouble in town obviously and- actually. Connor implies back interrupting; If you dare to cross me or get in the way of you three's mystery plan or I'll do something for an old friend of mine. You been warned... As me and Dipper both back away looking shocked like he knows that his old friend must have to be someone we both hate a lot, like he's here for revenge or something; I can see why Dipper says "Trust no one with the Decoded Mind; br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I already don't trust that guy normy... br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Me either love... what did he meanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /by..."Old friend of his"...? I do not knowbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /but something isn't right and I think were about to face some new trouble here in Gravity Falls already...br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Yeah, it's like I heard a sound of a boom as he approached and the boom got louder. I said to my love as I noticed in some of my dream he isn't right in the head to me already and so for Dipper thinks the same way as me;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{ I...saw it I swear...}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As I was heading back home to do some studying after a long day at school and the fact that all of us have new trouble to deal with possibly with that Connor dude. It's like he knows a lot about us that his family moved here for some good reason, and that his dad is the principle of the school now; Something isn't right even though...back In Blithe Hollow I had a lot of experience with the supernatural and mysteries of the town itself. But from that night facing Gidien that night on that stupid purge test he comminced was the worst night ever but like...it's not like it was him that gave the last message to...Connor? No it can't be Connor looks too Normal to be friends with Gidien and- What the- As I saw a shadow figure on the road and then disappearing and I slamm my breaks in the middle of the lonely road at night looking around as my car screeched loudly causing an echo through the whole Gravity Falls and that I was a few blocks down from The Mystery Shack as I sit there completely frozen of fright and I see Mabel run outside from down the block running towards my car as she finally reaches me asking; NORMY ARE YOU OKAY?! What happened?! Mabel asking me worried and tearing up made me had to explain to her from my Point of View; I...saw some shadow figure...and then I slammed my breaks as it ran into the forest into the darkness and- Ow...my head... Come on Normy. I'll call Dipper and tell him to wake up and come meet us outside to help you in! As Mabel is demanding me to stay the night for my safety so I called my mother telling her I'm staying at dipper and Mabel's tonight and as always she was okay with it; As we reach the shack and I see Dipper in tears worried about me as he caught me and helped me upstairs and laid me in the bed we shared sometimes since his grunkle stan got him a new bed also another one for Mabel as well; Here, drink this love. I don't need it but- No you need to drink this please. For your health for me please. As I drink down the medicine to kill the main in my head and I lay there trying to relax as he gets in bed with me to go to sleep; We both fall sound to sleep and he's holding onto me tightly giving me warm hugs before we return to school this Monday;/p  
>div  
>div  
>div 


	3. The DeathNote

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Chapter III: The DeathNote/h2  
>div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"<br>div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
>div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"<br>p style="line-height: 1.7em;" ~{ Who...wrote this...}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As were in town at the public pool enjoying our company and as Dipper and I hold onto each other in the water while Mabel is sitting there snapping us as usual fan-gurling which I find it funny, I head to the locker room so I can get something out of my bag and I found something that was hanging on top of my bag and it was a NoteBook and it looked kinda odd to me since it looked like something I seen before but my imaginations were getting the best of me; But as I seen the book on the left corner said " to Norman and friends; as I got kinda nervous opening to the first page saying:br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Hello fellow Mystery Trio,br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / This is an old friend of Gedien Glee as you remember from him the day you all killed him and destroyed his plans to take over The world and be the ruler and take over y'all's shack and turn it into something he wants me to turn it into for him and to...get his precious cousin of all...Coraline Jones...since their far apart cousins and since you killed Robbie, I shall go after Wybie and you three boys that were the ones that killed his other apart cousin. You been warned...br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / from Anonymous br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ...shit...I gotta tell dipper and the rest... as I say and I turn around and I see Dipper and Wybie looking worried that heard me this whole time reading to myself, I don't know how but, they can read me well.. So you two heard what I just read? Yeah...we need to tell Mabel and Coraline now! Dipper demanding with no doubt as I stop him for a second; wait! I say not caring; We gotta be clever and make sure this guy isn't watching us anywhere because, how did he know we were here, after all? As I'm questioning and and Dipper and Wybie's face gets serious; br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Well, your right Norman. Wybie Realizing so has Dipper took him a bit to realize but now were all on the same page; Okay lets go tell style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{ The first part of the Welcome party}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As were heading home to my house as Coraline is driving us there and the rest are silent while me and Dipper are just talking while the others are looking at eachother smiling as me and my love sit there confused but also kinda scared of what their up to, well I guess we gotta see; Okay guys my mom has to be sleeping and so is my sister so I'll just- SURPRISE! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY DIPPER AND NORMAN! THe crowd shouted out with my mom sister and some of my family as I open the door and me and Dipper sit there feeling completely awkward as the others are behind us smiling like they knew the whole time wanting to surprise us; gee well, thanks everyone but uh- were all going to celebrate you two's two years together I do not care if it's two boys you two are going to celebrate! As we both try to escape and Coraline and Mabel are blocking the door and even Dipper's Grunkle Stan is here which made Dipper feel more awkward about it but we had to accept the celebration of our anniversary; Come on, blow out you two's rosey cake and- erm...mom...it's not like were getting married or- uh hum? As I turn around seeing mabel giving me the same look from the other day so I had to say; Okay, lets celebrate! As I kiss Dipper and everyone cheers which made me feel more awkward;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{ Night to ourselves my love}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /as its hours later and it's passed midnight and everyone left and Dipper is staying here with me tonight my mom let me and dipper have the living room to ourselves; Wanna watch a movie love? Dipper asks me of I'm interested; Sure, why not. As we pop in this corny ass movie and watching some scary movie called " mama" even though most scary movies don't frighten me as much but for Dipper, he's cringing up against me with his face buried into my chest as I hold him tightly in my arms; Bae is this movie too scary for you? N-no love I-I can get u-used to it don't worr- AHH! Calm down Dipper it's just them walking in the hallway...I try to tell Dipper as he cringed onto me more and I turn the movie off and he's sitting there shaking; Scardy cat aren't we? I said challenging in a way of flirt; N-no! I j-just- As I start kissing him to stop his babbering but it's so cute so I had to let him babber while I just stare at him; You know, your it's pretty adorable when you babble a lot my love. It was quite funny when Dipper start to get red from what I said and he just like started kissing me and I see he wants something but I told him; Love were in my living room, what if my mom comes down and see's? Aww... I couldn't even ignore that cute face he makes so I had to go on with it as I started kissing him continuously on and on as he threw my shirt off and the mood shines on my glistening body and He kisses from head to toe which was awkwardly nice, and then I pushed him against the wall of the couch and things started get more intense were the point we were both aroused with temptation as I used to say back when I was a freshmen of the end of our freshmen year and i felt his pressing against my body as the breathes we exchange get far more intense and we both heard a knock at the door and we both stopped as we both looked at the door and I opened it and there was the same notebook which me and Dipper's heart dropped as we opened it and the person snapped pictures of us from just now and clipped them to the notebook saying;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Hello, my love birds:br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As I found you two through the window of the living room as you two are having y'all's fun being nuahgty how quite aren't we? Since I got snapshots of it do not go near Connor Deheart unless you want the photos posted all over school and his father can expell you two for bringing disgrace and then I can go after the other three you two love dearly will be next as for Coraline and Wybie and Your beloved sister and friend Mabel and Neil; I suggest you two do not come near Connor DeHeart unless you want to be blackmailed and face me for killing my dear friend; you two enjoy your nights together, goodnightbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / from anonymousbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Crap...were screwed Dipper... I said whispering to my love; as Dipper cries upon my shoulders and he tells me as I tell him: We can make this through, remember that. Yes we can We can't let nothing come between us right? Yeah. I said; No matter what I can't lose you from anything Or I'll go crazy without you; Well lets go to your room tonight and sleep up there. I don't trust whatever happens next. As Dipper tells me and we head straight upstairs going asleep fast;/p  
>div  
>div  
>div 


	4. Jerry Bots

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Chapter IIII: Jerry Bots/h2  
>div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"<br>div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
>div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"<br>p style="line-height: 1.7em;" ~{IT'S LIKE I SEEN THEM ALL COMING THIS DAY}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As I'm heading to the same table I sit since I was a freshmen since like...it was our territory these days now...we all sit there munch on this delicious food this academy provides as Dipper puts his hands over my hands as he knows I am a bit worried from what has happened a night ago from the second threat note we gotten; Speaking of Connor I do not see him around here as I speak; Guess he doesn't eat in the lunch room since he might thinks he's too good for it I guess, Until he actually walked in, heading towards our table; Why hello mystery kids...HOWS y'all's day so far hmm? | He asks with a full length of sarcastic tone as the blading voice comes in; Erm...don't talk to us Connor, okay? thanks now goodbye. Awa...why can't I talk to y'all? I don't bite boohoo cry me a river oh- WILL YOU SHUT UP?! | Dipper's voice turning into a razoring voice that I never heard at all in my life which some reason I wasn't frighten at all; If you don't LEAVE...I'll make you leave myself...WE do not like you connor and we know you don't like us! and- |As some woman comes walking over walking quite stiff as she asks; hello, my name is Komicko Fujioca Would you all like something to drink? | The woman asks me but as we never seen a waitress working in a cafeteria at all; Uh...no thanks...? Would you like a drink? | It asks me again where it started to piss me off quite a bit; I said no THANK you- Actually he would like a drink. surprise him my fellow jerry bot mistress. As you please Mr. DeHeart... Erm...jerry bot? | I asked worrying kinda concerned and curious at all the same time; You see my fellow friends, I have created for the future of Gravity Falls are these robots called "Jerry Bots" where they can be there to give you, help you, or fight for you or defend you or GUARD you for anything. and also, take care of any pest in my way. | As his voice gets deeper with darkness kinda frighten me but also not frightening me; Again, you been warned. and if you come near ME YOU come near ME, I'll make y'all lives horrible so don't you dare challenge me got it? good. | As he walks away with the jerry bot walking away with him as it follows him all the way to the office and as I go stand outside the door listening to everything their saying; Father...their on to us... Mr. Babcock and Mr. Pines were rude to the first Jerry bot here in school. | He tattles to his father which is all of our principle in this academy now...sadly; Son...you can't do anything right now...have you delivered the second notebook to the Ms. Jones and Ms. Pines yet? Notebook...?! | I said to myself completely shocked with a wrath of anger going through me trying to hold back as hard as I can from not barging in and start screaming at them; As I walk off the last thing I hear is; Remember to go into the girls locker room soon where their bags is and put the notebook in there, and since they were stupid enough to make a word to you, you may put the pictures around school. I will not let those two queers get away from killing my beloved Nephew "Gedien" | As I turned around writing a note of my own and slipping it under the door saying;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Hello Connor,br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / You know you two should try go talking somewhere else next time since like as always I don't trust anyone accept Dipper and Mabel and since I knew I did the right thing by following you to your daddy's office I heard quite enough where I am NOT going to let you get away with those pictures and if you dare to go in the girls locker room, well. Don't ever threat Mabel or Coraline their like sisters to me so if you go in that locker room, your going to get in trouble after I upload the conversation you two had I recorded with my phone so like... I wouldn't even try to go to the locker room right now so remember, now I'M the one and all of US are going to be watching YOU like a hawk if you try anything funny got it. good. Good day style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / signed, Norman and friendsbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /As Connor crushes the note up quickly going straight back into his father's office yelling on top of his small boy lungs I quickly myself, run back to the lunch room telling the others we need to leave right now; What's going on Love? | My love asks me worried; Connor and his father are the one that are onto us and delivering the ruse of the DeathNotes and they talk about how their going to have the Jerry Bots all comminced to where they all go into evil mode, WHich to be honest, sounds quite corny but still not good and we need to find the sourse of where we can destroy all the jerry bots! | I explain to them running with them as we all turn around and we see the Kumicko Fujioca bot coming behind us saying; I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you can not leave. Were leaving we do not need to listen to you- I said- | as the Jerry bot grabs the hold of me and dipper's hand; you can NOT leave! LET GO OF MY BROTHER AND FRIENDS YOU GRUNCH! As I saw Mabel jumping up doing a cheer twirl and round house kicking the robot as it flies across the hallway crunching against the wall glitching as it dies; Woah Mabel...since when did you know how to fight? | Dipper asks confused along with the rest of us; I have connection with Gretchen's father teaching me how to fight. As we all sit there for a second with our jaws dropped from what he seen; Well, lets go we need to go to his house quickly before they know were gone! br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{Finding the Decoded Mind Device in the Machine}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As We all head to the house next door to us and we go inside, since their stupid enough to leave it unlock by a landslide we go look around until we find some door that blended in with the floor. I pulled it open and behind us was another Jerry bot and thank god Dipper brought his gun with him as he shot it in the head and quite gushy juice flew out if it's cyber brain; Well, that was tough!... | Dipper trying to catch a breath as I open the celler door and we head down there and closing i behind us; Woah... | I said to myself with a long pause of silence; I can see Connor and his parents are up to no good. I guess this is one of Gedien's future Plans I bet. Yeah because theres like 100 rows of robots all ready. Wybie said to himself, until somehow this room was set on guard mode and they all turned on as their eyes turned beating red as we get ready to fight them off; Dipper! GO after the device panel over there HURRY! | Mabel shouting to Dipper as Dipper and Wybie are smart with technology; We'll fight off these rusty bitches! | As I was cut on the arm by one of the jerry bots and Mabel kicks them down and the rest are all coming towards us as theres only 20 left after Dipperand Wybie destroyed one of the panels but theres one more; Alright...so the Decoded mind Device is somewhere around here, like...-RIGHT HERE DIPPER! | Wybie as usual, knowing more then Dipper by smashing the panel and all the robots were turned off and fell to the ground shattering into pieces; Well...that was quite...- Breath taking? Coraline replies back knowing more then me exactly as I know; YOU two are not going anywhere! The deep razoring voice behind all of us is Mr. DeHeart and Connor themselves blocking the entrance as I had no choice but to-; Norman...what are you doing...? Dipper he's about to cast a spell on them! NORMAN NOO! Wie ich Sie ZWEI als eine Drohung nach dieser Stadt sehe, werde ich Sie ZWEI IRGENDWO verschwinden, WO ES KEINE ART GIBT, WIE SIE ZWEI IHREN WEG ZURÜCK FÜR IMMER nicht FINDEN KÖNNEN! As I shouted the spell from another gift I have in my original language...I drop to the ground as the two vanished somewhere, where they can't find there ways back at all, I fall to the ground, completely knocked out. The only thing I can fell is someone carrying me...it had to be Dipper of course as we all head back to the Mystery Shack and Coraline and Wybie go back home, after we saved the town once again for right now until god knows when something will happen in this sleepy town, I feel Dipper laying me down on the bed and I can feel his existence in the same room as me as I know right now as I'm pretty much asleep now, he's laying next to me watching me all night but he have to of fell asleep along with me after knowing I can feel him holding onto me tightly while were pretty much asleep but I'm actually knocked out from passing out of my powerful casting spells. How am I feeling all of this and knowing whats going on if I'm knocked out...? How is this possible? I thought many people can't feel or hear anything or see anything when their passed out from anything. I guess for me it's rare; Hope I wake up soon where I can hold onto Dipper in bed tomorrow in the morning; /p  
>div  
>div  
>div 


	5. Open Book

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Chapter V: Open Book/h2  
>div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"<br>div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
>div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"~{IT's NOT LIKE IM READ LIKE AN OPEN BOOK….OR AM I?}~em/strongbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /As of right now it's 3 in the morning and I have finally woke up from passing out earlier, the moon shines through the attic window of the bedroom in The Mystery shack as my love, Dipper is holding onto me for warmth even knowing from him, after a while he fights in his sleeps and kicks the blankets off of the bed…but he's so cuddly and has soft skin. Unlike me, I never had true love even though I have never felt the same with girls unlike boys…I never understood it when I was a kid…..until I was in jr. high and now that I understand it that I'm pretty much homo-sexual…and Dipper is as well…but secretly a little at school he doesn't talk about it a lot we hold hands at lunch but we don't make it look like it for the whole school to see. He's more of the chilled and quiet type of guy I know but if someone makes him angry, he snaps at that person. Well maybe I should go back to sleep now;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Dipper? | I whispered into his ears knowing that it's 9 in the morning and I noticed that theres no one here except me and him forgetting that Mabel and Coraline are out having a girls day for themselves while Stan is going into town for a while; hmm? Y-yes love? | He whispers back to me smiling gazing into my eyes as I see those two brown beautiful eyes; What do you wanna do today? | I ask him yawning as my eyes have circles under them; I don't know but I need a shower…. | He says making an adorable ugly face he makes when he's disgusted, it's so adorable; Oh okay go right on ahead haha- Wanna come join me? He asks me hugging me but seeing that he wants to take a bath instead and hold onto me since there isn't no one here; But what if someone gets back to the shack and what if Your grunckle stan realizes were in the same bathroom together- He won't be home for a while…please Normy? | He says making his original adorable face that I myself can't even resist; -sigh- fine love. | as we go head to the bathroom and we sit in there cuddling for a while and from what I see, Dipper is asleep on me and since I figured no one will be home since Mabel is out with Coraline and Stan is out of town somewhere for his job that he does for the shack, I feel Dipper turning around on me starting to kiss me multiple times and from what I'm seeing he wants to do something; uh, love? Yes Normy? | He asks confused like a puppy; Are you sure you want to do it in here? I asked nervously; -sigh- | What am I saying oh gosh; Well, before you say anything I'll admit it's been weeks since we did….it so I'll re-pay you back love. As I see Dipper smiling like the shining star makes me smile from seeing his smile as we kissed for god knows how long as I let out a moan even though I never do moan I'm more quiet but I guess I can't resist any longer. The moment I kiss from his head to toe he tells me; You know I know you been wanting this too love; | He told me; How do you know bae? | I ask him; I can read you pretty easy love. Well my mother said I'm like an open book to her so I guess you're right. | I said smiling trying to hide my pink cheeks; As He got an hold of it another moan was let out but I tried so hard to not to make a sound while I told him; Stop Dipper I'm almost at my reaching point! | I told him before my whole body trembles from the feeling; well then, turn over? | He told me as we get ready to begin the intercourse; as I sit there covering my mouth holding onto the wall of the tub before I explode from the feeling that makes both of our bodies tremble; His face starts to get flushed with redness from him doing all the work and as I sit there and I couldn't hold back any longer and I screamed as I moaned and we both dropped out of the tub onto the rug of the bathroom, as we lay there holding onto each other for a bit. A Kiss was given to me and we both told each other; I love you Norman… I love you too Dipper. We say to each other continued to kiss;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"~{Even if I am like an open book it's not like I can find the Decoded Book}~/em/strongbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /After our morning together, we went to Coraline's house where Wybie was there alone playing video games as were hanging out, bored to death not knowing what to do we both all started talking; So Normy? Yes Dippy? I respond back; you ever heard of The Decoded Book? The what …? I asked again confused like if I ever heard of that book at all; Well, It's the book that Gedien had in his house where his dad is still. BUT his dad moved away ages ago after he lost his son from the night we killed him and I believe the Decoded Book is in his room, which is what I had until the first summer Gedien stole it from us and he was going to use it to control people with the decoded mind. | Dipper explains to me like some paragraph that I never heard AT ALL; Well….,maybe we should go retreat it then? | I asked confused as always; Well yeah dude we need to get that book back! | Wybie demanding to help Dipper and me to get the book back so all of our sources will be together again; Okay that's what I thought, lets go! | Wybie demanding as we head off to the old house where no one ever buys;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As We arrive to the old house and see its still for sell, we walk through the back door which is always unlock as the stupid sales lady forgets to lock at all I bet, we walk around and go straight upstairs and we find a door that was signed "Gedien Glee's room" of course, he makes it obvious; As we make sure that not even Mr. DeHeart OR Connor is around or even know about the Decoded Book we search around the room where all of Gedien's stuff is still after he came back from Juvy back in the year 2014, we find the book hidden underneath the pile of old ancient stuff in the closet and as we head out, we see no other then Mr. DeHeart and Connor; Shit… | Dipper said quietly; We gotta head to the back door and through the forest! As us three head through the back door and run into the forest with the book and realizing that if they noticed the book isn't there, it's possible they'll know that we were there first; Now that we got back tobr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /The Shack from the secret tunnel that leads from one point to the forest, to The Mystery Shack, we quickly get into the living room and go through the book and find all these crazy spells and casting spells; Whoa…..these casting spells are horrific….some of these can actually kill people instantly…even some of the left over jerry bots at school! Dipper realizing and panicking as always but I give him a kiss to calm him down; br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Well we can't let this fall into the wrong hands, remember. Trust NO ONE with the Decoded Mind as of your point of time;/div  
>div  
>div 


	6. Impatience

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;" Chapter IV: Impatience/h2  
>div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"<br>div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
>div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;" ~{SO MUCH TIPS SO MUCH AWKWARDNESS}~/strongbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /AS I SIT THERE WAITING, realizing that Im waiting here for Dipper to come pick me up I realized Courtney has been sitting in the kitchen as I was across the room in the living room area and shes giving me a look like she knows something;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /So how is your life with you and Dipper? She ask; the most amazing guy ever! I I said relived thinking before she studderly asked another question; and you two first time was when? I quipped for a second as I took a gulped down my throat as of not even mother knows that me and dipper had sex at a young age around our freshmen year when we were sixteen, yet I got even more nervous as there was a shock of pulse going through my body from the 24 question game shes playing with me like mabel does sometimes when were all bored;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /And does mom know at all?br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Not really to be honest….br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /She asked while I responded nervously; But cour- Don't worry – she interrupted back knowing she knows I don't want mother finding out what have happened; Im glad that you two love each other dearly enough to stay in eachothers lives forever. – I won't let mom find out okay? Trhis is between you and me. – she winked at me as the flushed of my cheeks turning red and I hear the roar of the engine pulling up of Dipper's Volvo pulling in; Well I'll see you later Courtney. Alright see ya brother! I tell her as she responded back cheerful;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As were heading down the street, it feels like we been driving forever and ever; Where are we going love? – I ask him curious as his arms tighten up and his voice gets soft after; it's a surprise Normy. You'll love it, trust me. Okay Dippy. I said casually as we turned the radio and listened to our all time favorite song by bubbax called disco girl and a while later, I fell asleep in the car as he's driving but somehow….I can feel him holding my left hand with his hand as were driving – As were driving I woke up and asking with a complaining tone; When are we going to get there? Soon love don't worry don't get so impatient silly! He responded to me barking as he chuckled and laughed louder and I couldn't help myself but laughed as well. Are we there yet - I asked one more time seeing Dipper got kinda tender for a second as i lay my hands on his arm and caressed it to relax him - I'm sorry love - I responded back as I felt kinda bad for being so impatient - It's okay - as he pressed his lips against my lips and we were at a sudden stop as we were in a trance from the kissing we were doing; I gulped back as I realized after opening my eyes and to see a opened field of sunflowers like it was some little opened field that was hidden deep in the forest of this small town of gravity falls, I assumed as I looked at my medium self in the reflection of the little puddle beside the little pond on the side of me feeling him walking behind me and we got into a stop in the middle of the field where the sun shined mostly around peeking through the small opened of the forest where the trees were surrounding the whole area - br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I feel like I'm in some romance movie or somethingbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Oh really - Dipper chuckled br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /It reminds me of some certain movie but also a book I happened to read a while back that my sister gave to style="line-height: 1.7em;" /and what is that book exactly - Dipper laughing louder which I couldn't help myself but to laugh as wellbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /-sigh- I feel like I'm in some twilight scene...-Dipper paused for a sec and then smiled with all good griefbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /and as he started to act like one of the characters making me laugh- of course he unbottoned his shirt going into the sun acting likebr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /the character Edward from the book, he's being silly but it's so cute I gotta admitbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I'm a monster -he acted laughing clinching his fist making me laugh even more-br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /This isn't beautiful, you should be afraid of me! - My laughing grew louder as I seen the smile grow on his face lighting up the whole meadow-br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I fell into a trance after looking at him and he's just sitting there smiling at me and he walked over to me and holded me against his chest as we laid back in the flowers and I played with his curly hair of course - God I feel like I'm in that sappy twilight scene Dipper... - Thats the whole point. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I thought you didn't like sappy stuff and- I paused as I quipped and I feel his hands on my cheek and we get up and we felt a water drop on our faces - awwww man...- br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Yeah It looks like rain apparently. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Yeah, of course after living here for two years, realizing it rains here a lot then it used to not rain as much. - We sat there for moments of time and I can feel him gazing into my eyes as we both sat there and we were both soaking wet from the rain and a loud clap of thunder came in making me leap into Dipper's lap. OF COURSE he liked that since I'm his boyfriend and nothing makes him uncomfortable around me as much as it makes him kinda. Were both awkward boys as we sit there and we got up and headed to the car and we headed down the road with the air conditioner on warm so we wouldn't be cold -br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As I sit here hanging with Mabel and we were all packing our things up since we were heading to Port Angeles soon for the fall break that is new here in Gravity Falls. Mabel? I said gripping my hands into the suitcase really tight before my hands were numb from the pain - Yes? Do you seriously think me and Dipper will be together forever? I asked nervously as she shifted over to me and hugged me tight - Normy...I know you two will be together forever. Dipper really loves you and I know you really love him, don't let anything get in you two's way. I can see you two as the Mystery couple, well, as I see in my mind a lot if me and Neil ever go to other places together. You see Norman, I met a lot of boys around here and stuff and almost all of them had to leave me but, - she paused as tears rolled into her eyes; I love Neil and I want him to be with me forever and for Dipper. He really loves you a lot don't let him slip away from you Norman. He's yours, your his. You two are meant for eachother Norman. - She explained to me all serious and I got up - Thank you Mabel...I never thought I would meet and have a best friend like you... - I said as she started getting her goofy smile she always make to make me laugh as always I couldn't resist that goofy faces she makes at me; br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Can't wait for Port Angeles Normy?br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /I'm really excited, I never been to washington before at style="line-height: 1.7em;" /She asked as I responded back excited going to a big city to go for a event that me and Dipper have to go to as both of us are hosting the event for gaming and it's being held in Port Angeles and its lasting for three days at time - Will you be brave and not make a move on dipper while on camera Normy? she chuckled while asking me; Don't count on it Mabes. almost everyone knows about us in the community of Gravity Falls now apparently...after...well...- I paused as I can see her smile faded away as her face got serious; Well what...exactly Norman..? br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /UGH Conner and his father put up the picture of me and dipper laying together and now everyone knows about us but- as I paused smiling at what happened next - No one cared, they actually think it was quite cute that were a thing now and now...some think you two are a thing. - I paused again gulping down my orange juice as a sharp shocking pulse went through my body - me...and Neil...are a thing to everyone...? She asked all surprised; Yep, and MAN is pacifica pissed off about it becuase the fact she hates us and now she's jealous that you got a boyfriend now. I quipped and laughed awkwardly as she could tell I was laughing but my laughs were always in a awkward tone - So now everyone is happy you two are a thing? She quoted with a question tone; Yep and now everyone is looking forward of me and Dipper as the hosting couple at the event for worldwide gaming apparently since the group me and him are in for gaming worldwide we were picked to host the live event thats going to happen for three days and we want you and Neil to come of course. - I stopped talking as I had to catch my breath from talking to long; Well lets get our stuff loaded up now. I said as we both get our stuff and Dipper comes down stairs and grabbed one of my favorite things to do while I'm on the plane; Oh thanks Love! I said happily as he grew a smile and kissed me - Lets go you two love birds! - Mabel shouted as we headed out the door and got into the car; we drove off to the airport; Guess this is going to be a long vacation... -/div  
>div  
>div 


	7. The Angels

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Chapter IIV: The Angels/h2  
>div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"<br>div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
>div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;" ~{HOW AM I SEEING THEM, I THOUGHT I CAN ONLY SEE GHOSTS?}~/strongbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / AS WE HEAD TO THE AIRPORT and load onto the plane to Port Angeles for the break of course, I gulped down the soda I ordered because I was a bit nervous since I'm not a fan of flying and it's my first time flying on a plane but Dipper held onto my hand and laid my head onto his chest to calm me down – Don't worry love, nothing is going to happen on the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"and how do you know that..?"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Because that's how I got here of course and I was scared too before, but plane crashes barley happen."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Just please hold me.." I quipped gripping onto my love of my life closing my style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Okay." He responded back casually as I rested my head on him while he reads his books since he likes reading also – Psst, Normy! I heard Mabel shouting into my ears realizing I fell asleep for a few hours; Oh? Huh? Whoa did I fell asleep…? I asked faking it even though I knew I did – Yes bae you did. Dipper responding back smiling making me smile back of course. Are we almost there? I asked Were 20 minutes away from Port Angeles internationals. Okay. He responded as I have right back –br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Were now heading into our hotels room after a few hours roaming Port Angeles looking around the shops and me and dipper got each other some new clothes and something nice to wear for tonight's first night event and we try stuff on and show off at each other while Mabel and Neil are a room over from us; How does this look Dippy? I asked being all cute like some daffodil and Dipper couldn't help but to laugh of how I acted for a second. Ahh! It's not funny! – I pouted crossing my arms for a second; Aww, come here! He hugs me softly as I give him a kiss on the cheek – Don't worry love, I think you look beautiful… - R-really? Of course love! He shouted as I look at my other medium of myself in the bathroom mirror seeing that I am beautiful to my love of my life – I love you. I love you too. I told him as he told me right back as quick with a big smile; well, let's head out to the event and go get ready for tonight! – He implies with a big grin on his face;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / We pull up in our reserved parking spaces for the event that we noticed – Oh well how convenient huh? Yeah. He chuckled that we got a parking space for us of course – As we head into the doors and we got a whole bunch of fans pouring in coming towards us asking us a FAQ question anything they want to know for the event tonight as we answered some and then headed off to our seating area up on top of the room where we were on the area where it hangs over the whole event while people are walking around and we are on the balcony with our desk and computers infront of us and we got our headphone gears on and we got ready to talk for a welcome message – Ready Dipper? Yep! We go live in, 3. 2. 1! The camera man said of course; Hello welcome to the 2016 Gamescom event being held here in Port Angeles for a long three days. Why yes I still do remember last two years event that was held in Germany and this year is going to be AWESOME! Dipper said smiling into the camera while holding my hand and I started to get red around my face and I can hear from the bottom of the main room screaming "awwww!" Well of course Dipper we got some well-known Gamer VIPS around here attending and doing live events for their fans as well, including us up here at top! Aww Norman stop showing us off! Dipper blushing as he held onto my hand and we continued talking; We will be back with ya in a second! Happy gaming! And…that's a wrap! The camera man said. You two are really popular for well-known gaming around the world and you two are only 17? The man asking us surprised – Why of course Mr. Monte, we been in the business started around the age of 12 years old when I myself first arrive to Gravity Falls and Norman was back in his central time area. Wow, you two must of met like….? When Norman moved to Gravity Falls the same day I have and around the year 2014 we met and we were both freshmen's in high-school and now were both juniors…..going out. – Dipper said Cheerful as the Mr. Monte smiled and continued talking as it was time to go back live again. Alright boys, time to go back on camera now. Alright. Okay. And were back in 3. 2. 1! AND were back with some updates as we show some well-known VIP gamers from around the world including the following, Canada, United Kingdom, Sweden, Germany, Australia, USA itself lastly! Why yes Dippy dear and we got some messages from some VIPS. Here is one from Mr. Francesco himself from Germany! As I ended my words and we listen to one of the VIP gamers. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / It was the end of the night while we head back to our hotels to go crash to sleep, Dipper and I had a long day while Mabel and Neil went walking around the docks all day going around shops and such. We all had a good time on the first day so we all crashed tonight as Dipper holds onto me sound asleep as possible he purrs in his sleep which is so adorable to hear. - ugh...where am I...? I said to myself I see I'm walking down a street with palm trees and it's night time of course...but it's raining and the thunder and lighting is really roaring; Am I in...oh my gosh..!" I shouted to myself as I see a lighting striking the house and I turn around seeing part of some house catching on fire as I see two kids running out the house scared but they couldn't see me at all. Dipper?! Mabel?! It's me Norman! Hello?! - I shouted but of course they couldn't see me and then I see that I'm in some new dream now where their at the hospital and their sitting in the room where their...parents are. Am I visioning from what Dipper and Mabel experienced...? I implied to myself as my lips quivered with fear. I heard a sharp voice coming around the corner seeing that it was a doctor, looking upset like he was giving them bad news, tears started to puff up in my eyes as I was shaking and all of the sudden I felt something warm touching my shoulder. huh? I turned around confused and I see i'm up in the sky and I see two people, a middle age man and a woman with angel wings, they were...smiling at me...like they wanted to tell me something. Norman my dearest boy. the man said as the woman responded - Hi Norman. Who are you people...? I said as I was fearless and brave; Were Dipper and Mabel's Parents. and since we know you can see ghosts but ALSO angels actually also...we thought you could give a message to our kids for us...mostly dipper...? Mrs. Pines asked smiling as her smile was exactly like Dipper's making me grin a bit; u-uh o-of course... - I said nervously quivering my lips once again; first Mabel, tell her we love her and that she has nothing to worry about. It's been two years since they lost us but we still watch them dearly...also you Norman... - Mr. Pines said smiling big at me; You make Dipper really happy Norman...he's never had true love in his life or someone that would love him for him and you Norman...he found the right person...Mabel did say this and she's right...you two are going to be together forever! Yes my dear boy! They both tell me as tears started puff up in my eyes with joy. But...I feel like I got in their way with a lot of things now Mr. and Mrs. Pines what if I- Mrs. Pines puts her hands on my face hugging me softly as I felt her warmest heart making me relaxed as ever - Your not in htier way...and Dipper wouldn't be the same if he ever lost you he needs you in his life honey. Your his muse, his life, his everything Norman. As I see the two adults fading away flying into the skies and I had much more questions to ask but I woke up with tears in my eyes and I see Dipper has been watching the tears falling out of my eyes while I was asleep and he saw that I woke up and I was crying in my sleep as he hugged me tightly I told him what vision I had, making him tear up as well - I gave him a long moment of kiss as we both lay back down and I said quietly to myself - " Thank you mr. mrs. pines..." as I fell back asleep knowing it was 4 in the morning after all; br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /a loud bang was on the door to our room and I woke up knowing that Dipper would be ignoring it of course, I go and answer it, it was Mabel and Neil getting ready for our day walking around Port Angeles for the day until tonight's second night of event - Normy! Will you two dunderheads get out of bed it's time to go around the city and go look around! She said with a hackish voice making me laugh of course - Sure let me and him get ready though, we'll be a while. I said casually as I shut the door. | It was noon and were walking all over the city as we got up to some studio for music writing and of course, Mabel likes music a lot but she caught her eyes on the piano over in the corner and ran staight towards it I hear Dipper screaming; Mabel SLOW DOWN! As she sat down on the piano and she started playing a song that she somehow remembers and started singing...quietly...but her voice was amazing...I never thought I would see one of my best friends singing while playing the Piano. She was actually playing let it go from that movie that came out a half of year back in 2013 when we were in just starting freshmen year but I was in blithe hollow when I started while they were back in Los Angeles going to some private school I believe they told me - Wow...Mabes you play...and sing amazing... I-I- Yeah she has been singing since she was 5 and mom taught her a lot. Dipper Tells me smiling with that crooky smile of his; She's really good love. I tell him grinning big - Well lets head to the event and go get set up, me and Neil are coming to watch if you two don't mind- Of course we don't. come on and join us! - I responded back quickly smiling as we head towards our cars to drive to the second event night;br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As me and Dipper were in our seats as we were in the VIP section wearing our gamer hats along with the rest of the VIPS getting ready to watch upcoming games coming out this year we head to upstairs to our desk after that meeting was over to go ahead and continue with updates and news of course and it's been such a nice two days in Port Angeles, we talked about staying for a few more days just to look around and go to concerts and such if we wanted to and go look around since non of us are like not those kind of people, we thought we should go look around while were here - /div  
>div  
>div 


	8. Mind Over Matter

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(238, 238, 238); padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: rgb(51, 51, 51);"Chapter VII: Mind over Matter/h2  
>div id="restxt" style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"br   
>div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word; padding-top: 15px;"<br>div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"  
>p style="line-height: 1.7em;" ~{What if...things gotten serious...?}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / JUST ANOTHER DAY AFTER GAMESCOM HAS ENDED and we thought of staying in Port Angeles for a little while over the break and just go around some places to see the shops and galore since Gravity Falls has nothing to do...as I thought to myself...thinking that things have been pretty unexplained lately... like how everything went perfectly fine but too...simple... How is that possible ever since I've been here things have been quite...odd for the past 2 years in Oregon...I just don't get of how now since we arrived to Port Angeles...things have been pretty nice around here...nothing bad has happened at all. NOTHING odd either has happened...I wonder how Coraline and Wybie are doing back at home. I'll give them a call I style="line-height: 1.7em;" /The phone is ringing for too long which is worrying me a little...and-br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Hello, you have reached my voice message of Coraline Jones. Sorry I couldn't get to you ...so here comes the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Shit...she didn't answer...yet she always answers anyone's calls...something isn't right... No...it isn't Mr. Babcock. What the- As I was pushed into a alley while walking in the streets alone All I could see is a shadow figure of a person but he had light hair and he chained my arm to something but I do not know what it was...I should be scared...but I'm not for some reason...it's like I know this person... - WHERE are you taking me?! I cried outloud for all mercy - Shut up and be quiet and just wait squirt! - Squirt...? Who else would call me that name...it had to be...- CONNER?! It was Conner...but how did he find us or make his way back to this state...or even find out were in Washington at all...?; H-how did y-you find us you idiot?! I shouted with a challenged tone in my voice - Oi squirt...you still don't get it do you? I'm Gideon's future s nephew...if you never realized...He sent me a distressed call after you three dunderheads blew up his factory during the night of all kind was released and he sent me a code alert knowing that he was defeated by you twits...your such a mangy twit aren't you Norman Babcock? I sighed to myself after hearing all of that but still, I'm not shocked nor surprised...I'm quite curious of how he traveled back in time to the year 2016 as I asked the Australian teen - Why do you listen to him Conner? DO you want to destroy all of man kind? What about your family? WHat about your life? as of like I never realized We traveled out in the forest... out in the opening and he has one of my arms in a huge arm handcuffed chain...and he sits there looking ahead from front as I'm behind him trying to knock some sense into him... also finding out he is part Immortal as I suspected from the Glee family chain which that is too much for me to bare on - so your going to try to take me out here in the forest where no one can find me? Why Conner? What did WE ever do to YOU? I asked getting furious as my eyes gotten more heated up and my arm veins started popping out - I-it's my job Norman and I do not care if it's a job I AM GOING TO do that job for a family member! Especially if they were killed upon the night of the commence!he tells me trying not to tear up - but span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt;"the use of willpower to overcome physical problems/span meaning is better then violence Conner! You can't do this to me or anyone else...Please don't hurt Dipper...you know he means everything to me...Conner just think for a minute... - I tell him with such a word of speech as he sits there still staring ahead and I can tell his eyes are closed with so much fury in his mind thats going through really fast right now...I know what I said might not help but something has to...until... He uncuffed my chains and told me something that I wasn't even happy about - Norman...you do NOT get it do you...? He asks me in such sarcastic yet softly tone - W-what do you mean..? I mean that...ever since I arrived to Rixton Academy as a student...yet an undercover spy for Gideon...I never wanted to hurt you three...especially you...I like you Norman...I started to blush a tad bit yet really mad that he is being really unproductive about this right now...but he knows my heart belongs to Dipper Pines of course... - Conner...I'm sorry but you know my heart belongs to Dipper... - I said in my softest tone ever - I know...and thats why I'm going to take you out right here so you can be out of my mind forever! NO! I heard a voice from out in the corner of the opened area. It was Dipper, not even realizing that he has been following me... It shows that he really loves me and cares about me deeply - DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT NORMAN CONNER JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT HIM OUT OF THE PICTURE! Dipper shouted with all fury - Y-you d-don't get it Dipper Pines! Yous such a mangy twit aren't ya?! I'M GIDEON'S FUTURE NEPHEW FROM THE YEAR 2030! Dipper sits there with a frozed yet shocked face in his world at all cause yet...I had to walk over to him to protect him - Conner...don't shoot Dipper just because he was here to save me...if you want me out of the picture then take me out...but please...please leave him alone... - NORMAN PLEASE DON'T! Dipper...I'm sorry... -I said sadly as I started tearing up...yet I went and kissed him long enough for him to let me go cuz he knows I care about him - Okay...I'm- - I heard a boom and I see that Conner was shot to the ground and I turn around seeing Mabel and Neil shot down Conner; Did everyone follow me? How did they find out what happened to me? - Normy...don't you ever do that again I won't let you risk your life for Dipper...your an idiot for doing that Normy! As I wa being scoled by Mabel I felt Dipper run up to me and embraced me really hard but it felt amazing... - I-I'm sorry I-I - I started crying because I didn't know what I was thinking at all but Dipper knows I can't let him die because of me; I ran away from the scene as Dipper and Mabel hid Conner somewhere but I couldn't dare to be around anyone right now I was so reckless at the moment...I never felt this upset in my life that I was foolish enough to pull a stunt like that yet I knew Dipper and Mabel knew what to do even if I didn't noticed at all; I was running deeper and deeper into the forest as I tripped over a branch and I laid there crying there softly...It might be seen I'm being dramatic but I really do not care right now...I'm just really mad at myself for doing that...I cried softly as my eyes got somehow heavier...and they probably realized that I disappeared for a long time now; So I somehow drifted off to sleep on the ground - br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Dipper we got to find Norman! Mabel said crying her eyes out realizing that she was too hard on her best friend earlier that not realizing he gets his feelings hurts easily - Mabel...let me find him...he's my boyfriend and I believe you owe him an apology when I find him got it? DIPPER DO YOU NOT REALIZE that Norman just put his life out there for Conner to like shoot him yet Norman knows we know what to do?! Mabel said in such a tone as Dipper got furious and snapped - MABEL PINES HOW DARE YOU TALK SELFISH LIKE THAT! Dipper said with a dark dreaded voice - HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH! WHERE THE MABEL I KNOW THAT ISN'T LIKE THAT? Where is the Mabel I know that is nice and kind? Why have you changed a lot during the years? Y-you became...really snobby... - Mabel sitting there in the middle of the forest after hearing what the truth Dipper said to his twin sister as she tears up and huggs him tightly - I'm so sorry Dipper how could I let this all happen to me? Mabel said dropping her head into Dipper's chest - Mabel! do not worry...I know the real you is still there...but right now we got to find our most beloved thing in our lives...Norman. As they search through the forest for hours and hours until they found a person figure on the ground looking like he's asleep with tears falling down his eyes...Dipper runs over there and hugs me tightly and kisses me and from the kissing awoken me - Norman...I'm so sorry... - Mabel says in her softest tone I have ever heard which was dearly sweet to me as much - -sigh- It's okay Mabel... I just want to get back to our hotel please... - I can feel Dipper picking me up and carrying me back to the car and laying me down right next to him in the car as Mabel drives back to our rooms and we get there 20 minutes later and I went to go take a shower, I stripped down and stepped into the shower and let the warm water hit my hair which made it a tad bit darker...letting it hit my bruises from earlier; I heard a knock and I peaked my head out of the curtain seeing it was my love Dipper - C-can I c-come in? if you do not mind? - He asks me blushing which I find pretty adorable - of course Dipper. - Dipper sits there putting my clothes on the counter for me and picks up some stuff in the bathroom we left out and he asks me - Normally I don't quite ask this but can I join you...I could use a shower right now... Only if you want to Dippy. as I was washing my hair I felt some arms wrap around me from behind feeling Dipper's embracing that felt amazing, I had to turn around and drop my head onto his chest and whimper out the rest of my emotions while they were hear...normally I don't let anyone touch me and dipper knows...but I need to be touched badly... /p  
>div  
>div  
>div 


	9. Port Angles of Matter

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Chapter IX: Port Angeles of Matter/h2  
>div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"<br>div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
>div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"<br>p style="line-height: 1.7em;" ~{ Like I seen enough in my mind about this city haven't I?}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / I WAS WAKING UP AT 9 AM lately in Port Angeles...and it was our last day here until we get back for school to start back up...Like I had enough on my plate after yesterday's nonsense in that matter...It was like a beating records going through my head every second now and I couldn't stand it...it was like a rush of adrenaline going through my whole body of spikes of shocks going through my pulses... like...I didn't care much but it was too much for me to bare...how could Dipper and Mabel be so used to this; I just can't believe I survived Gravity Falls...like Blithe Hollow wasn't enough for me back in 2012; As I'm heading to the bathroom to take a shower I look at myself in the mirror and looking at my same hair I had since I was born. How could it be so tall? I just don't get it...Oh wait I forgot Dipper straightens his hair from gamescom because I forgot he has wavy hair!; Lets see what happens when I try - an hour after I was finished in the shower and got out to try the straightener I can see why Dipper likes using it a lot...I look...different. - N-n-NORMAN?! I heard a squeak of a voice from the doorway and I see Dipper along with Mabel in the background completely speechless from my hair...I'm guessing? Woah Normy! Mabel shouting - I never knew your hair would look soooooOOOOOOOooOOOOoooo pretty and from the look of Dipper's face...I think he likes it! I turn to see Dipper blushing and shouting at his sister really fast that I couldn't even understand - Guys? I spoken - MABEL WILL YOU STOP MAKING THINGS OBVIOUS OR I WILL- GUYS! I shouted to shut them up - Is my hair that bad? I asked worried - No love I actually like it...but I like your hair either if its spiked or not...I dig both actually - Dipper purring against me is so adorable to see but I gotta admit, It does look nice on me I suppose - Well lets head into town today I wanna hit the shops and stuff! She huffed with a cheerful voice -br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Were walking down the boardwalk of Port Angeles and all I see is nothing but boring places but I have no Idea how Mabel likes these stuff. As for Dipper he's just listening to his music on his phone muting the whole world...I guess me as well. WELL I don't blame him I do jibber jabber a lot I mean hey, who wouldn't mute me? - Oh! oh! lets go in this store! I see pink! Of course Mabel is the first to spot pink since she likes pink stuff; Oh gee...here we go in a sissie's store. I know right Normy Love? We both chuckled at our inside jokes but Mabel of course raised a brow at us - Lets just go inside you two dorkos! Hey! Were not Dorks! We both shouted - Oh, I'm sorry. Couple dorks! - we both blushed for a sec but we didn't care so yeah, we headed on inside and sat in some near by chairs and waited for mabel while she tries on some clothes - So...Dippster. Yes Love? He said in the same sugar coated voice making me laugh - Okay first, don't talk like that anymore that was ridiculously stupid but funny, second I have a feeling Conner isn't gone forever. Dipper paused and gave me a long look and pushed his lips party from mine and whispered softly - Norman...don't worry...he won't bother us anymore I promise... - as He kisses me for a moment in silence I opened my eyes to see some two girls around the corner looking at us as I hear them saying - Oh my god...how cute is that huh Val? I know right I never seen a type of couple that is brave enough to do that in public but it's SOO cute...I love gay couples! - me and dipper turning around both blushing heading outside of mabel's dressing room; MABEL hurry up we want to get out of here! Awww...just a second silly nilly's you two are being cranky... - Mabel mocking us while laughing so we both just took off telling her she can meet up with us later on - Hey Dipper? I said softly - Yeah? - my lips were partly away from his and I gently kissed his soft lips whispering - Love you. He couldn't stop blushing as he always hears those sweets words he loves to hear and we continued to walk down the boardwalk and we noticed that some people ran off and we see a body figure down at the end of the baordwalk. it was Conner. But how did he make his way back to Port Angeles since we thought he was away from us forever - C-C-Conner?! What the hell! We both said shocked yet kinda scared - Hello...love birds...Norman... - He said giving me a partly evil smile yet giving shooting a glare boring into dipper's eyes - Conner I'm sorry but I told you stay away from us. I told you my heart belongs to Dipper's and I have no interest in you! Why can't you understand that since THATS the reason your mostly after me and dipper to ruin our relationship instead of helping your dead uncle GIDEON GLEE! Conner's eyes turned dark as his veins popped out and in seconds...he started to rise off of the ground and I turn around seeing Dipper pulling his mystery spell caster book out of his pack slowly...seconds after...I can feel myself being controled and raised into the air as I was about to panic and I see Dipper trying to grab me by the arm to pull me back down. We both see the clouds open up and I see Gideon's dark figure popping around the clouds as he said - NORMAN BABCOCK! THIS IS IT! AFTER YOU THREE KILLED ME IT WAS TIME I GOT MY FUTURE NEPHEW FROM THE FUTURE TO KILL YOU! - His voiced echoed through the whole district 1 area of Port Angeles and I see Dipper moving his hand up in the air shooting a beam from the book trying to get me back down from Conner's control, I can feel my soul being hit hard as my pulse is racing faster and faster...I tried my best to do my fight but I couldn't handle it I was trapped in the beam up in the air in the middle at the end of the boardwalk. I was scared yet...silent...and I hear Conner at the last moment - NORMAN BABCOCK WHY DOES HE GET TO HAVE YOU?! WHY CANT IT BE ME!? HE's A PINES BOY A USELESS PERSON IM RICH IM SOMETHING THAT CAN SHOW YOU LOVE! He shouted at me while swinging me around in the air of the beam - NORMAN DON'T LISTEN TO HIM PLEASE I KNOW YOU CAN FIGHT IT OFF...BELIEVE IN ME! DON'T LET HIM GET CONTROL OF YOU I KNOW YOU CAN DEFEAT HIM I CAN GET YOU DOWN PLEASE HOLD ON IN THERE! - I hear DIpper shouting as tears started flying off of my face and I finally snapped - ENOUGH! and I fell down to the ground as Dipper ran towards me and stayed in front of me - Conner...I'm sorry but I told you Dipper is my true love...my heart belongs to him...he's my everything...why don't you tell your uncle the real reason you accepted his last request... - as we look up in the sky and I see Conner looking scared from what Gideon has heard...in behalf that it's Gideon's ghost apparently that has been watching over everyone to plan something horrible as ever - Conner Glee! How could you? How could you like something like him? He's nothing! Why I outta just throw you into the bottom of the ocean! As I see Gideon's hands reach out from the bottom of the clouds after Conner...I had to do it - NO! - I grabbed Dipper's book and cast a spell onto Gideon's demon and vanished hm for god knows how long he will be gone - There...hope your happy CONNER GLEE...come on Dipper...we got to head back to our hotels and get away from this person... - I said as we started walking off and Conner shouted from the back trying to tell us something - WAIT! he said - I shouldn't be telling you this...but I might as well... I never wanted to work for evil of Gideon's family...I wanted to help people with my gift I have...as you seen the stunt I pulled now you two know I'm not mortal...I've been living since 1901...I would of been Gideon's 6th grade grandpa but...not really or am I his nephew from the year 2030...I was actually born in 1901 and somehow this witches kidnapped me while I was walking home from school one day and held me hostage and did all kinds of things to me...but what I'm saying is...I never wanted to do all of this OR get into you two's relationships...I mean yeah...I do have some feelings for you Norman but I'm not going to ruin that for you and Dipper...I understand you have no internet and your heart belongs to him...plus I'm happy you two are together I mean after all...I've been keeping my eye on you two since you arrived to Gravity Falls in 2014... - As of that moment we didn't know if we should believe him, but we could see in his eyes that we was telling the truth and everything - So...your saying...YOUR not the one that's planning to destroy all man kind? I asked confused - No...It's Gideon...He's still alive actually...because...I helped him...and I wish I haven't even though he is supposed to be my future grandchild...well my 6th great grandchild but what I'm saying is you two and Mabel got to stop him...He's planning on doing something really horrible starting in Gravity Falls by the time snow starts to arrive...since he needs that element for it to happen. - He said as both of our faces looks frightened and he was looking worried but he started walking off - Wait!-I said stopping him for a sec - Do you wanna help us trying to stop him atleast Conner? Yeah do you man? We both ask him as he sits there paused and tears roll down his face - Y-you two really want me to help? after all those things I did to you two...? - He responded looking worried - Well, there is such a thing as in everyone deserves a second chance...right? I asked him smiling - Of course but what are we gonna do? us three both thought for a minute until we heard Mabel walking up singing or humming to something - Uhm? What is HE DOING HERE?! She asks scared - Chill mabes...he's one of us actually...I'lll explain later now come on...we got a plan.../p  
>div  
>div  
>div 


	10. Temptation

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Chapter X: Temptation/h2  
>div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"<br>div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
>div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"<br>p style="line-height: 1.7em;"(WARNING FROM THE AUTHOR: This chapter contains sexual content and violence a bit, enjoy the chapter. I mean hey, almost every other part of every book needs a sexual scene doesn't it haha enjoy.)br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{A Temptation...that should be better then our first time...?}~ br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / AFTER US FOUR AND WHAT I MEAN by the four of us I am including Conner since he isn't as bad as we thought since he was forced to do this but now he's risking his life for us...the whole world to save all man kind...or the fact of the mind of the decoded life and the book of the spell casters we have...well things are getting quite tense now is it? - It's not your oridnary day here in Gravity Falls around at Rixton Academy where were in the mess hall eating and were doing some planning and I see that Conner's dad...or if he even is his dad...he might be immortal as well...unless he was the one that kidnapped Conner...; I always thought after last week into conner's situation thinking that his so called "Dad" might be Gideon's legendary grandpa that started it all of where it first started...Gravity Falls...UGH stupid stupid of me not realizing this whole time and now I can see that Conner pretty much doesn't belong in this time...he was supposed to be dead in 1916!; He's pretty much a warlock...but somehow a mysterious good warlock that has been forced to do evil things for Gideon...; So...Conner. I said quietly as I quipped for a second - Yeah? He responded to me confused like he knows I'm thinking about something...hmm...okay then... - So...your dad...really isn't your dad isn't he? I asked with a challenge - no... - as he sighed with a sad look on his face - He's the one that kidnapped me away from my real family...actually...I was an orphan. - He said in a casual voice as he looked up at us with his blonde shiny hair cover half of one of his eyes - My real parents were murdered actually...but I hid myself in the basement where the man could never find me...but I woke up the morning later...and I opened the chest and he was right there and he told me in his exact words "You will be coming with me since your the one that is the chosen one of this sleepy town Mr. Levine. You will do anything I say or for my future decedents ask or damand for got it?" I had no choice but to listen to him and when I attempted to run away into town...he caught me in a beam way and cast a spell on me where I would never die or anything...or escape from his life and- Wait hold up Conner! I thought your last name was Deheart? - I asked him really cofused as he told me the real truth with a sigh - Well...my real name is Christopher James Levine the...2nd - We all frozed as we just discovered the actual Christopher Levine was in our own time thinking he was dead...but he was the one that saved gravity falls once and now he's returned here with a different name and identity - Y-your...the actual Christopher Levine...the one that made this mystery book with the hand on it with the 3 i the middle...and the other mystery books...YOUR the one that wrote "Trust no one" with the Decoded mind" - Dipper said with such shock going though his mind as I sit here completely silently shocked after I went through the whole book through out the two years - Yeah...that is quite me...but please don't tell anyone...I don't need my cover to be blown and the police to show up or the whole town looking for me and- Dude! Chill out your secret is safe with us and do not worry, we will still call you Conner if you want us to. Please call me that until I know I can reveal my real self okay? Promise? We promise don't worry man. - as we all sit there and continue to go through his book he created until I peeked my gaze over and I see Mr. Deheart shooting a glare at our table as I swear he's saying in his mind as of apparently...somehow I can hear it...or feel him saying - That boy is in so much trouble for blowing our cover to the mystery trio...especially...him!" - I tried so hard to look away from his glare...but it looks like he knows I can hear him and he's controlling my stares...until it was released finally - Oh...sorry guys I gotta go...I gotta deal with this... - as Conner walks off in the distance to the office where the man is that he is suppose to call "dad" but he isn't even related to him...he's just being trapped by him...I myself and go follow them until the office door closed and I folded my ear against the door and listen to what they are saying; Son...first off let me tell you that- I'm not your son...Fredrick...I was never anything to you, your the one that killed my parents ages ago and now look where we are now...I'm still held hostage by you I Mean heck! for my type of age I have to be like 200 years old if im immortal! I want you to leave the mystery trio...which are my friends alone got it? Now son...why would you even talk to them three...especially those two queers... - my veins popped out until I heard Conner snapped - IM NOT YOUR SON AND YOU KNOW WHAT FREDRICK? I"M GAY AS WELL! HOW DOE THAT FEEL HUH? HUH? - I heard a crash from the room which made me worry until I kicked the door open seeing Conner on the ground hurt - Conner! You okay man? Dude...why did you follow me here bruh? I told you and the rest I will be back...just GO OKAY? No I'm not leaving you in here to suffer with him anymore! - I said to him as if he was my long lost friend and I'm already worried if DIpper and them wondering where I disappeared off to enough - Aww...well if it isn't Mr. Babcock himself...the legendary Ghost whisperer AND angel whisperer... I thought I told you to stay away from Mr. Deheart Haven't I? The razor sharp voice boring into my back was enough for me to snapp - It's Levine...not Deheart...he will never be one of you you ungrateful piece of bastard! As I helped Conner up and we ran off before I seen Dipper and Mabel ready and I told him to head back to the mystery shack right now, I hear Mr. Deheart shouting - YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS CONNER! IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN I WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS! -br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As we all headed back to the mystery shack Me and Dipper headed up to his room to have time to ourselves while the rest were downstairs talking about for where conner to stay out...but I believe he's staying with Coraline and Wybie since him and Wybie do get along quite well I guess. as for me and Dipper, me and him wanted times to ourselves to take a break from today's rough work - Normy love...that was so much for us wasn't it? Yes...it was quite too much for us to bare I guess. I said as I whispered softly into his ear saying - you know...I will always will love you no matter what you know right? Of course I know this Norman. your my everything and- I pinned him on the bed where we both know where this is heading to of course. My lips partly away from his and I kissed his neck and bit his ear as I see he's getting flustered - I see you want to play this game once again huh Normy? He said i such a sugar coated voice which was yet adorable of course - Why yes of course I do. as I lifted his shirt off and O continued to kiss him until I reached his chest kissing everywhere - N-n-norman...y-your m-m-making me flustered... I'm sorry love but I couldn't wait any longer and I can tell you needed this as much as I did. - He then flipped me over where now I was pinned onto the bed and he took my shirt off yet my pants as well...two can play at this game then I suppose - Oh Dippy love...why are you so good at this...I...I...I want you in me. - I had to say that I couldn't hold back anymore from his teasing and so I let him do the work as I grabbed the frame of the bed and he started thrusting moving in and out with rhythm and the more it scratched the better it felt... - we both started sweating but we didn't care at all - Dipper...I'm - i-i -i'm gonna- I paused as I see him picking me up as he continued to finish his work and my seed pulsed onto me and I was in a haze for a bit as I didn't realize Dipper was finish and he was beside me holding onto me as we didn't care that we were in a sticky filled sweat...but it felt great that we didn't care at all - I love you Dipper. I love you Norman. As we both drifted to sleep for the rest of the night, it was nice to do that after a while - /p  
>div  
>div  
>div 


	11. My Worst Nightmare

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Chapter XI: My Worst Nightmare/h2  
>div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"<br>div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
>div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"<br>p style="line-height: 1.7em;" ~{So...the battle begins now does it?}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / IT WAS NEAR TO THE END OF FALL...BEFORE WINTER season hit it's course actually...and Gideon's demon is up to something yet really horrible to kill all man kind and destroy everything...our freedom will be no more...unless we put a stop to it at least. or could we? Of course we could. We got our weapons and everything together ans we got the spell caster book and...most of all...the Decoded book...if that can stop anything. - Alright everyone! - Dipper making a announcement - we got a big battle coming towards us pretty quick and soon and we need to take this demon figure of gideon DOWN! WHO ARE WE? - He asks us with all mighty as we all said - THE MYSTERY TRI- We stopps and corrected ourselves after involving conner, coraline, and wybie - The Mystery Team! Thats what thought my friends! It's starting to get quite dark out there...but not no ordinary clouds you expect to see for a storm...it's quite red! We need to head out there around midnight before Gideon can do ANYTHING I MEAN ANYTHING! NORMAN AND CONNER, your with me of course! Mabel Coraline AND Wybie you take the other sector got it? Gotcha brother! Mabel said in her street tone she developed during our stay in Port Angeles - Of course you developed that tone ay Mabes? - I asked challenging - OH hush your mouth Normy! - She screamed back but I couldn't care less - Alright alright chill Mabes... well lets head outside, we gotta prepare! - I said not caring as we head outside to get ready for the battle; br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As were heading outside in the center of the town where it's going to be started, I look up and I see people gathering their things and they all head to shelter thinking theres some horrible storm coming supposedly...they're wrong actually...it's him, he's back... - Alright guys. lets set up here. Ready Conner? - I asked; Yeah I'm ready. I walked over to him telling him - Now don't worry, your with Coraline and them now. I know you don't belong in this time as you suspect but we have your back and Mel is a great woman to take care of anyone okay? - I tell him to make him feel better; Thanks Norman...Your a pretty brave person aren't ya huh man? He asks me as his voice gotten soft - I suppose you can say that..I'm just chill I guess. Now lets head to the town center where it's suppose to start at! Alright. As me, my love Dipper and Conner taken our sector part of the town while Mabel and the others taken the other part of town to protect everyone and everything, we focused on the main area where we can take him out if we needed to - Alright...I think we can sit down...he won't be here for another few hours supposedly I guess. - We sat back on the steps of the town hall and looked up in the sky as we heard thunder silently rolling through the skies slowly and the red lighting travels across the sky slowly and it had gotten darker an hour later before it happens we sat there talking and chattering for a little bit while people were wondering why we were outside exposed still - So Dippy love? Yes Normy? as he responded to me with a sarcastic sugar coated voice and Conner couldn't help but laugh - You think this time We can take Gideon down for good at least? I asked him worried but I was never worried at least - Of course we can! Were The Mystery Team, love! True... - As I responded softly and hugging him with such a embrace. It like this is My Worst Nightmare bound to...happen yet...so it kind of worries me a bit... - I said to myself as I quivered from the thought of what COULD happen soon and how Conner is sitting there staring at the sky with such a glare...what is he thinking about? - Conner. Yeah? He responded to me as he knows I knew something isn't right; Why are you staring at the sky dude...? - He sighed from the thought but I had to ask him anyways - He's up to something...he knows were here and now he's trying to do something apparently...I can feel it. So stay on your best guard got it? He demands me with a question; - Alright. Okay. We both say as Dipper was listening since it was his part as well - br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{ Here comes my worst Nightmare...Gideon Gleeful has returned ...but far worse}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As we have an hour left before the clock hits midnight and the sky is...dark bloody red...the wind starts to pick up...and the lighting and thunder has gotten worse...so us three gotten up as we heard Mabel calling us from the other part of town saying theres some Jerry bots coming their way and they started shooting them as we heard something around the corner - What was that?! - I asked with such a quivered fright; - I do not know but I think it's about to begin and- YOUR DARN RIGHT ITS ABOUT TO BEGIN DIPPER PINES AND NORMAN BABCOCK! - As we heard a loud voice echo from the sky and we see Gideon's giant head pop out of the clouds and his red eyes and red body swirling around the skies and everyone was coming outside awoken from such a fright as my face was white as a ghost from the look of how he looks...it was pretty horrible what he was doing in the town center there was a lot of jerry bots being thrown down to all of us but they were far worse...they had shooting rays and guns...and they could fly! - LETS BATTLE EVERYBODY! - As we started to shoot a lot of jerry bots and some fell down and were destroyed but some more came in as Gideon was letting them come out of his hands of his...things got worse for all of us...as I know Mabel and the rest were on the other side of town taking them down - This is Mabel here and we taken down all the bots here...were heading your way and the police has taken over for us! Mabes out! Alright! Se you in a little bit! - As Mabel Coraline and Wybie are meeting us here while taking down the rest of the bots we are sweating but I saw Dipper shot in the shoulder and I ran over there to him and took down the jerry bot that has shot him while Conner has taken down more bots for us while I patch Dipper up - Don't worry Normy love...this is nothing to me trust me.. - as he gets up and takes down more bots, I head over to the town center and confronted Gideon's Demon once and for all - ALRIGHT GIDEON GLEEFUL! IT'S TIME I TAKE YOU DOWN FOREVER AND YOU ROT IN HELL FOR WHERE YOU BELONG!br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /- I said in a brave voice not caring at all, I knew it was time to take down this demon once and for all - DO NOT TEST ME BOY! YOU DO NOT know who your going against do you?! Actually I do! I have taken you down once, I can do it again! - I said as I responded back with a sharp voice but I felt my body being picked up in the air and I seen that Gideon got my body from his ray of his hand getting my control - NORMAN NO! - I heard Dipper as he ran towards me pulling his book out and about to cast a spell and I see a blue ray trying to pull me back down to get my control once again - YOU CAN'T DO THIS GIDEON! WHY DO YOU WANT TO DESTROY THIS TOWN AND THE WORLD SO BADLY?! - Dipper asks screaming into the sky - BOY DO YOU NOT GET THAT AMERICA AND THE REST HAS DESTROYED WHERE EVERYTHING WAS BETTER FOR OUR FAMILY? WE RULED EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING WAS OURS...until your kind has shown it's ugly face...and taken it away from our family... - As We didn't care and Dipper gotten my control once again and I taken his place to take down GIdeon for good, I had no choice but to do my far worst casting spell in my own kind of language - NORMAN NO! Es ist Zeit, dass sie für immer verschwinden ... und rot in der Hölle für ewig ... Ich Satz, den Sie in der Hölle für ewig!(It's time you disappear forever...and rot in hell forever...I sentence you to hell forever!) - In said my far worst spell that was the only way to take him down for good...as he was hit by a flash of lighting and a portal in the ground has dragged him down and closed up...it was all over...I fell down collapsed and knocked out.. - MABEL, CONNER GET HIM I'LL- No Dipper..You get him he's your boyfriend he needs you, please carry him to the car for us okay? I'll ge the engine started - Your going to be okay Norman Babcock... -I swear I heard Conner said softly into my ear as Dipper holds onto me in the car as I'm knocked out but I could always hear anything or feel anything as well -br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~{Is...this all over...is he gone for good...?}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / As Dipper lays me on the bed and it was 3 in the morning and I can feel Dipper rubbing my back I think since my muscles were all tighten but somehow...they relaxed...and i went from knocked out to asleep mode...but...I thought knocked out means your just in full sleep mode...I might be wrong I guess.; /p  
>div  
>div  
>div 


	12. An Impasse of Matter

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333;"Chapter XII: An Impasse of Matter(Epilogue final)/h2  
>div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"<br>div id="rescontent" style="word-wrap: break-word;"  
>div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; line-height: 1.7em; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px;"<br>p style="line-height: 1.7em;" ~{So...this is it isn't it? your disappearing forever?}~br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / After the long battle of an all nigher of destroying Gideon Gleeful once again...I have awoken up around 6 in the morning...but I was actually in the hospital actually as Dipper was in the chair next to my bed and he was asleep with his head down but I couldn't help but smile - Dipper? I whispered silently to see if he can hear me - N-n-Norman?! - he hugged me tightly happy to hear my voice suddenly - H-how long have I've been out? Well...over a week...I told you not to use that spell caster spell haven't I? - He has a point I guess...that spell is bound to hurt me kinda.. - Y-your right Dippy love...I'm sorry for- - He stopped me and kissed me while I was in the middle of my sentence...god he knows how to shut me up doesn't he? - Wow you know how to calm me down huh love? - I ask smiling - of course Norman.. I always know the ways because I love you. Yeah...- I said before realizing something - Where conner?! Is he okay did he get hurt?! did he- Actually...Conner left you and me a note...here... - as I unfolded the note, it reads - br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Norman and Dipper - br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Thanks for all the times here in Gravity Falls but...I think it's time for me to go somewhere else...Fredrick Deheart is still out there...he escaped without us knowing and he left a note saying " I will be back soon...I will avenge Gideon" So watch yourselves out there okay? and Norman...thanks for showing me that it's okay to be brave and everything...and sorry for trying to get into you and Dipper's love life...that was silly of me to do...I might return soon...but it depends if I need to return or not...or maybe if I'll miss you all...thanks for the adventures with you all. and since this is an Impasse of Matter to me...I might be even back sooner...y'all just won't notice me until I know I'm ready to show my face to you all. Thanks you style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / ~your friend, Christopher Levine (Conner)br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / I looked at the note as me and Dipper both teared up knowing were going to miss the conner we know that is a bit stumborn but also really kind and friendly friend to us all...I guess since this is his time of impasse...meaning of how he's immortal times is going to last for god knows how long, he might be like an guardian angel to us all... me and Dipper just sit there holding onto each other for a while as the sunlight starts to peek in the room through the window...things are turning back to where everything was good again... - I'm Norman Babcock and this has been my...point of view of the whole journey through this year./p  
>div  
>div  
>div 


End file.
